Valentine's Day in London
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: Hotch goes to London to surprise Emily on Valentine's Day.


**Author's Note: I wrote this because of Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. CBS does and they won't share with me no matter how many times I blow kisses at them and wink at them.**

* * *

"What the world really needs is more love and less paper work." ~Pearl Bailey

* * *

Emily Prentiss sat in her London Flat surrounded by red, white, pink, lavender, and yellow roses and every color imaginable to mankind expected brown and black roses because no girl wants to receive _dead roses_ especially on one of the most romantic days of the year, and Emily is one of them girls who doesn't want to receive _dead roses_ from her boyfriend. She was also surrounded by different sizes of heart-shape balloons in her London Flat.

She couldn't walk into a room without being surrounded by balloons and roses which she didn't mind, but she wishes she could be spending this day with her boyfriend and his son. But both of them knew they would be spending this holiday apart from each other because their work schedules didn't allow them to get on a plane and fly out to see each other _very _often and this was one of them days more like one of them weeks for this couple.

Emily hated that her and Aaron couldn't spend this day together because no couple should be apart on this day instead they should be together spending this romantic day together. But both Emily and Aaron promise each other that they would make it up to each other when the get the chance. And when they get their chance to see each other, the only thing Emily wants to do is spend that time with Aaron and Jack, and no one else.

* * *

Clyde Easter sat in his London apartment with Aaron Hotchner, who flew in last night from Virginia to surprise Emily.

"So, Emily doesn't know you're here in London?" Clyde asked, as he handed the other man a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Yeah, she doesn't know. I want to surprise her." Aaron said with a little smile. "Thank you for letting me stay here with you last night," he said, just before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Oh, Emily is going to be surprise to see you," Clyde said with a smile. "And don't mention it because you're welcome to stay here anytime you are in London and want to surprise Emily," he said in explanation.

"I really can't wait to surprise Emily and hold her in my arms." Aaron said with a smile on his face.

Clyde was just about to say something when his iPhone started to ring. He checked the caller ID and he looked at Aaron, he said, "It's Emily."

"Don't say anything about me being here to her." Aaron said, just before Clyde answered his iPhone.

"Hello, gorgeous," Clyde greeted, picking up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello, Clyde," Emily said with a lovely smile.

"So what are you doing today?" Clyde asked already knowing that Aaron is going to surprise her later, but he's not going to let her know that.

"Nothing." Emily said sounding a little sad. "I wanted to know if you wanted to take some of these balloons and roses because my Flat is filled with them." She said, as she admired all the roses and balloons.

"What will your boyfriend think if he showed up at my apartment and sees some of the balloons and roses he got you?" Clyde asked, while staring at Aaron.

"Aaron will probably think you're secretly in love with him." Emily sarcastically answered.

Clyde shook his head. _I might as well have some fun with this, since she seems to be enjoying herself. _"I just might have to call Aaron after I get done talking to you and confess my undying love to him." He said in a playful tone.

Emily let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, I knew it!"

Aaron couldn't help but sit back and grin at Clyde who he considered as one of his best friends and his girlfriend's humorous behavior.

Clyde shook his head at Aaron after he saw the grin on his face.

"Emily, I'm going to let you go, but Happy Valentine's Day." Clyde said sweetly.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to Clyde." Emily said lovingly, as she ended the call.

* * *

The sound of a knock on the door pulled Emily out of her thoughts, she went to answer the door and when she did she saw Aaron standing there with a bouquet of red roses, a teddy bear and a box of chocolates. Her eyes filled with tears as she couldn't believe Aaron was _actually _standing there at her door.

Aaron walked into Emily's Flat and pulled her into his arms, as her tears ran down her face. "Hey, sweetheart," he murmured into her long soft, silky hair. "How come you're crying?"

"I thought I wouldn't see you today." Emily said, as her tears continued down her face as she pulled back from Aaron's embrace.

"I thought I wouldn't see you either today, but I realize that I couldn't let you spend Valentine's Day alone by yourself, beautiful." Aaron said softly.

Her tears faded from her face as she realize that she gets to spend this day with Aaron…but someone was missing.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, as she realize he wasn't there.

"Dave volunteered to watch him so I can fly out here to see you." Aaron gave her a reassuring smile. "But Jack got this for you and he asked me to give it to you," he said, as he handed her the caramel colored teddy bear holding a heart that said 'Happy Valentine's Day' on it.

Emily took the teddy bear from Aaron. "Tell Jack I love it when you go back home, wait I will tell him the next time I talk to him," she said with a smile.

"Oh, these are also for you they're from me." Aaron said, as he handed the red roses and the box of chocolates to her.

"Oh, Aaron I feel guilty that I didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day." She said, as she put her gifts down.

Aaron pulled her into his arms once more, he said, "That's okay, sweetheart, the only thing I want is to have you wrapped up in my arms tonight." He placed a soft kiss onto her lips. "First I'm going to take you out to a nice dinner," he said with a handsome grin.

* * *

Aaron was towel-drying his hair from the bath him and Emily had both previously shared. Emily's hair, however, was fixed perfectly and cascaded off her shoulders in elegant waves.

"Aaron can you help me with my zipper?" Emily asked, as she pointed to the zipper on the back of her blood red dress.

"Sure, sweetheart." Aaron answered, while he was buttoning his perfectly starched tuxedo jacket. He came up behind Emily and pulled her zipper up, then he turned her around in his arms and he whispered in a sweet tone, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Well, you look absolutely handsome." Emily said with a beautiful smile as she straightened his bow tie for him.

Aaron placed a kiss onto Emily's soft lips before walking over to his luggage and taking out a thin, black velvet box out of his luggage. He handed the black velvet box over to Emily.

She slowly opened up the black velvet box and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was silver with a heart pendant with rubies around the heart.

Aaron took the necklace from her and went behind her; he placed the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp of the necklace for her.

"Should we go now?" he asked, as he took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you," Aaron whispered, coming up behind Emily and covering her eyes with his bow tie. The dinner had been _utterly amazing._ They were back at Emily's Flat.

"A surprise, really?" she whispered back huskily.

"Mm-hmm. Keep walking forward. Keep going…farther…farther…and stop." He took his bow tie off of her eyes.

"Aaron Hotchner, you handsome,_ hopeless_ romantic." But despite her words, Emily couldn't tame her beating heart as she took in the sight before her.

Candles of different shape and sizes lit up the room from their perches on drawers, windowsills, and bedside tables. The bed was turned down, with seemingly hundreds of scarlet and lavender rose petals strewn across the floor and the ivory-colored sheets.

"Emily Prentiss, I'm not hopeless, as long as I have you," he said, his voice dripping with seduction. "Do you like it?"

"Mm-hmm. I do," she replied breathlessly.

"I've been wanting to get you out of this dress, since the moment you put it on," he continued, slowly yet deftly pulling down the zipper on the back of her blood red dress.

She turned to face him then, letting the dress fall off her shoulders and to their feet in a pool of silk. Her lust darkened eyes met his. "Well, handsome you're certainly doing a terrific job now."

Aaron swept her into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Happy Valentine's Day, my valentine," he said against her lips, before carrying her over to the bed, placing her in the middle of it, and giving her the world.

That night Aaron got what he asked for; having Emily wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

"The most beautiful view is the one I share with you." ~Author Unknown

* * *

**THE END.**

**Author's Note: Thoughts? Please review, that is if you have the time; short or long, signed or anonymous, they always make my day and put a smile on my face. Happy Valentine's Day, Bonne Saint Valentin, Buon San Valentino, and Feliz Día de San Valentín. That was me saying Happy Valentine's Day to you in English , French, Italian and Spanish. **


End file.
